Historias de los Reinos Olvidados  Libro I
by Sylween
Summary: Mialí Silvanesty, una joven Druida se lanza a una nueva aventura al aceptar ayudar a un maltrecho viajero que sufre de una insólita pérdida de memoria. Prólogo y Capítulo 1 UP!


Historias de los Reinos Olvidados

1

El renacimiento del Señor de la Oscuridad

Campaña de rol D&D adaptada a novela

Por Sylwën

**..:: Nota de la Autora ::..**

La historia a continuación relatada, es una adaptación de una partida de rol de Dungeons & Dragons® (creado por E Gary Gygax y Dave Arneson, y el nuevo juego de Dungeon & Dragons diseñado por Jhonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, Richard Baker y Peter Adkison) y se desarrolla en el mundo de Faerûn® (escenario de campaña por Greenwod, Reynolds, Williams y Heinsoo) . Los países, ciudades y zonas, pertenecen a la geografía del mismo, hallándose en el glosario, al final de esta edición, una descripción breve y ubicación bibliográfica. De la misma manera, se hallarán, característicos del mundo de D&D® y Faerûn®, deidades, personajes, profesiones, razas, conjuros, habilidades, dotes, clases de prestigio, pasajes de historia, criaturas, clanes, enclaves, etc.

Los personajes principales del relato fueron creados para la campaña y pertenecen a los jugadores que participaron de la misma, ajustando las razas, profesiones, alineamientos (condición ética y moral) y clases de prestigio a las reglas básicas y complementarias de D&D®: Mialí Silvanesty: Druida Elfa Salvaje (Silvana), Dengrak de Sarir: Monje Humano (Hernán), Danthif Saetaveloz: Explorador Elfo Salvaje (Pablo), F (efe): Ladrón/Danzarín Sombrío Humano (Mauricio), Anu: Maga Elfa Solar (Matías), Silinde Mazojusto: Clérigo Humano (Gonzalo), Canon: Bárbaro Humano (Nahuel) y Mesquisdes el Grande: Bárbaro Humano (Sebastián), así como otros personajes ajenos al mundo de Faerûn, Darksun, Dragonlance, Grey Falcon, Ravenloft, o cualquier otro escenario de campaña de D&D®, son propiedad de quien se encargara de adaptar el mundo para que los anteriores personajes cobraran vida, el Dungeon Master, Facundo.

Existen menciones de otros personajes, ciudades, regiones, países, continentes, mundos, planos, habilidades, razas, dotes, hechizos, deidades, etc. Que no pertenecen a la historia desarrollada. Son complemento de la narración de la novela, descriptos en el glosario al final de la edición.

La novela se encuentra escrita en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de Mialí Silvanesty, cuya locución se lleva a cabo a través de una carta hacia su amiga Sylvarien Piedrasangrienta: Maga Salvaje/Adepta Sombría Elfa Solar (Silvana). Fragmentos de historia ausente, discrepancia de relato y percepción del entorno, corresponden a la ausencia de la protagonista en la escena, visión personal y adaptación de la historia para lectores no sapientes de los mundos y reglas de D&D®.

Agradecimientos: Al todo poderoso master místico, Facu, por dedicar tiempo a confeccionar la partida y brindarnos una historia genial, que DEBE ser contada, y a mis compañeros de campaña por poner la mejor onda para hacer que los personajes cobren vida, principalmente, a F por poner casi siempre la casa para jugar.

Espero disfruten de esta novela, como los jugadores supimos disfrutar la campaña.

Sylwën

* * *

**..:: PRÓLOGO ::..**

…"_Syl! Ayudame!" –la elfa salvaje extendía su mano, intentando alcanzar lo inalcanzable. Sylvarien, tan sólo podía ver cómo era arrastrada hacia la grieta que separaba la realidad de sí misma, absorbiendo todo con voraz hambre de mil dragones negros. Desprovista de su espada larga, sujeta por los tentáculos más negros que Evard, el evocador, jamás haya creado, forcejeaba con tanta fiereza como terror percibía en los ojos de la joven Mialí._

_La fuerza de succión del vórtex octarino era por de más, superior a los desesperados intentos de la druida de aferrarse a las piedras. Maldito hechicero! Discípulo de Mâskhara, enemigo de la corte de la Costa de la Espada. Si tan sólo Atheneo y Arbith estuviesen con ellas, como siempre habían estado, salvo esta particular ocasión, donde ellos se hallaban cautivos en la oscura torre de magia del enclave de los Zhentárim, también conocidos como "la red negra", dispuestos en celdas separadas, desprovistos de armas o luz, maniatados… _

_Era la primer misión que les encomendaban dentro de los bosques de Silverymoon. Sylvarien Piedrasangrienta, Atheneo Vara de Roble y Arbith Lor'Snipnira habían viajado siempre juntos. Resuelto en más de una oportunidad, enigmas de grandes esfinges, arrasado con maldiciones de trasgos, recuperado princesas secuestradas a lo largo de Faerûn… pero era la primer misión que les encomendaban en los bosques salvajes._

_La diosa de la fortuna, Tylmora, les sonrió más de una vez. Tuvieron suerte, sí… suerte de hallar una arboleda druídica del enclave esmeralda, radicado en las islas del mar brillante, cerca de la Costa de la Espada, donde su reputación era precedente. El rey de la arboleda, Frunt oso plateado, les encomendó una guía del bosque. Una joven druida… tal vez demasiado joven, e inexperta a la hora del combate, pero vasta conocedora de cada rincón verde de la región._

_Elfa salvaje… druida… nada más antagónico que Sylvarien, elfa solar, maga, descendiente de la segunda generación de elfos solares que abandonaron los bosques y se constituyeron en ciudades mágicas y de avanzara mecánica. Atheneo y Arbith jugaban apuestas entre sí, ¿quién ganaría? ¿La mordaz y salvaje Mialí? ¿o la ácida y perspicaz Sylvarien?. Era realmente divertido, ver cómo una niña cazadora podía sacar de sus casillas a la heredera del trono del palacio de las artes invisibles, maga salvaje, giradora del destino entrenada para gobernar un país entero… simplemente, no podía pasar desapercibido por los clérigos._

_Mialí no perdía oportunidad de clavar alguna punzada de lengua serpéntea con cada comentario de la solar. Dormir a la intemperie, cazar animales para comer, beber agua del río, eran las más leves. Dormir cubierta de lodo para camuflarse durante la noche y evitar que el olor atraiga a depredadores, o vestir animales recientemente carneados para protegerse del frío, habían sido el deleite de la druida sobre los modales de la maga._

_Por su parte, Sylvarien, no quería caer en el juego infantil de la salvaje. ¿Qué sabía ella? Una salvaje, analfabeta, que no conocía el significado de la palabra "servilleta"… una niña. Una mocosa que se atrevía a desautorizarla cuando ella quisiese, que se atrevía a dejarla en ridículo cada vez que tenía oportunidad… tal vez, durante el próximo combate, dejaría que la vida de la pequeña se escurra de sus manos. Así aprendería… para sus próximas vidas._

"_Syl!" –nuevamente, el grito desesperado de la joven druida despertó a la hechicera que ya no pensaba en qué podría ser, sino en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un hechizo mal trazado, habría desatado el poder de la magia cruda, resultando una oleada salvaje y, como consecuencia, un vortex había surgido de entre las capas de realidad, para llevarse consigo todo lo que pudiera arrastrar. Entre ese todo, se encontraba Mialí._

_Apresada, sin poder cumplir con los requisitos somáticos de los hechizos, la elfa solar no podía más que desatar, esta vez intencionalmente, el poder de la magia salvaje para intentar crear un efecto de conjuro que pudiera salvar a la druida. "Mialí!" –gritó, esperando que el viento no callase sus palabras. Cerró los ojos y potenció sus sentidos, intentando trazar mentalmente el efecto del conjuro deseado, mientras explotaba su poder mágico al máximo, dejando libre albedrío a las fuerzas mágicas arcanas –"Mystra, ayudanos!" –gritó como si la plegaria fuese el componente verbal del hechizo anhelado._

_Gracias a su profesión de prestigio entre los mismísimos seguidores de la diosa de la magia, Mystra, la elfa solar, canalizó toda la suerte a su favor, girando el destino para salvarse de la gran consecuencia que sería desatar otra oleada salvaje sin control. Afortunadamente (si, los giradores del destino, son magos afortunados), Mystra le sonrió y la maraña apresurada y deformada de magia descontrolada, se convirtió en el efecto de conjuro que mejor podría haber salvaguardado sus vidas: Libertad de Movimiento._

_Sólo un defecto sostuvo Sylvarien al lanzar el hechizo… no sería ella el blanco, sino la joven salvaje. Mialí era quien se veía desafectada por cualquier restricción o afección sobre su movilidad. La joven druida se vio liberada de la fuerte succión del vortex que casi la había tragado, e inmediatamente, rodó hacia adelante. Cuando culminase la pirueta, levantó la vista, para ver a una casi inconsciente elfa solar sufriendo la constricción de cinco tentáculos negros de casi dos metros de largo cada uno. "No!" –gritó la elfa salvaje, mientras corría hacia la maga de Mystra. A mitad de camino, saltó hacia el frente, como un felino se abalanza sobre su presa, sufriendo una morfosis en todo su ser, tomando la forma animal de una pantera, atacando frenéticamente –antes de tocar el suelo- con sus garras y mordiscos, a los tentáculos que habían casi extinguido la vida de la elfa solar_

_Poco a poco, los ataques de Mialí lograban debilitar los tentáculos negros. Pero no eran lo suficientemente poderosos para evitar que los mismos terminasen de estrangular a Sylvarien. Nuevamente, la diosa de la fortuna, Tylmora, arrojó una moneda de la suerte a favor de la giradora del destino. Del vortex, una formación eléctrica se escapó. Un sonoro y brillante rayo impactó fuertemente contra un tentáculo, destruyéndolo en el instante que fue alcanzado por la fuerza mágica sin precedentes. Los demás tentáculos, se desvanecieron, dejando sin soporte al cuerpo inerte de la maga salvaje. Mialí tardó lo mismo en recuperar su forma natural cancelando la transformación, que lo que había tardado en efectuarla: nada. Un sabio dote que supo aprender del enclave esmeralda, era llamado por los más antiguos y venerables: forma salvaje rápida._

"_Syl… Syl… despertate… por favor" –susurraba la grougrach junto al cuerpo de la elfa, sosteniéndola con fuerza, ya que el vórtex seguía siendo una amenaza latente. Aún respiraba, pero carecía de conocimiento. Seguramente se debía al dolor… tendría algunas costillas rotas, aparte de las heridas ya causadas por la batalla contra el hechicero. Los tentáculos negros de Evard eran la consecuencia de un gran conjuro, fuerte y desmedido… de hallarse cerca el evocador, también se vería afectado por la tremebunda fuerza de los mismos. Mialí abrazó con fuerza a la maga, cuando una de las estanterías se desamuró de la pared este y pasó estrepitosamente por encima de ellas para ser engullida por la grieta mágica._

_Un grito ahogado de dolor, se escuchó, proveniente de la solar. Había despertado, con toda la agonía que implica retornar a la consciencia con tres de tus costillas rotas… pero lo que realmente importaba a la grougrach, eran sus ojos color rojizo, que estaban abiertos. Mialí sintió deseos de llorar. Tenía miedo, estaba lastimada y la única capaz de protegerla, se hallaba en condiciones terribles de salud. Aún así, debían encontrar a Atheneo y a Arbith… ambos clérigos de profesión, podrían sanar a la maga._

_Sylvarien intentó moverse, sabiéndose herida, intentó reconocer sus actuales limitaciones… estaba agotada y dolorida, pero aliviada de ver a la pequeña salvaje sana y salva- "Mialí, ¿estás bien? Ayudame a levantarme, ¿si?" –alcanzó a decir la sirviente de Mystra, mientras inspeccionaba a la joven salvaje. "¿Cómo podés estar preocupada por mí? Cuando vos misma estás herida" –Sylvarien sonrió ante la preocupación de la grougrach- "¿quién lo diría, salvaje?... ¿temes acaso por mi vida? La vida de una maga, giradora del destino, adoradora de las artes arcanas, elfa solar, que abandonó los bosques para internarse en la civilización…" –la druida no le dejó continuar. Con los ojos brillosos por el alivio de escucharle, sarcástica como siempre, le interrumpió antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie- "la elfa solar, maga salvaje y giradora del destino, adoradora de las artes arcanas, que entregó, sin dudarlo, su vida para salvar la mía. No lo vuelvas a hacer"_

Joven, sí, joven e inexperta. Sylvarien recordaba la primera, de muchas, aventuras vividas junto a la druida que, ahora, se habría convertido en una nombrada heroína en las tierras del oeste de Faerûn.

Cuando el vocero de la ciudad capital anunció que tenía una carta desde Faerûn para ella, Mialí Silvanesty fue la primer persona que se le vino a la mente. La druida salvaje que aprendió a respetar, aquella que le mostrase que los estándares no significaban nada más que ignorancia y prejuicio. La pequeña que le enseñó que existe algo más aparte del poder.

Galopó tan rápido como su unicornio celestial pudo, hasta alcanzar el puesto de embarque de las naves mensajeras. Se presentó a sí misma como Sylvarien, cartógrafa de la cofradía de los Defensores de la Fe. En las tierras donde se hallaba, nadie la conocía como Sylvarien Piedrasangrienta, la Consejera del rey de Barow, la Dama del bosque, La giradora del destino, la Princesa Elemental… mucho menos como la llamaban en una época oscura, cuando habitaba en Calimshan: Sylvarien la Solar Salvaje. Nadie en esa tierra le conocía como la emperatriz del Palacio de las Artes Invisibles en quien debía haberse convertido, mucho menos, le conocían como la tirana maga salvaje que alguna vez supo ser.

Cuántos nombres había recibido a lo largo de su vida… Ahora, era tan sólo una cartógrafa con algunos poderes mágicos elementales. No quería ser descubierta, mucho menos regresar a Valinor o a Faerûn, todavía.

El comandante de los cruceros mensajeros le entregó un sobre ancho, de papel madera, lacado con savia de Treant verde, con el símbolo de una hoja verde asomando hacia el cielo… enseguida reconoció el símbolo del Enclave Esmeralda y su sonrisa terminó de dibujarse, cuando leyó el remitente: "Mialí Silvanesty"

* * *

**..::CAPITULO 1: EL ENCUENTRO::..**

Dama del Bosque:

Tiempo hace que no se nada de ti... ¿habrás regresado a Valinor sin siquiera pasar por la Costa de la Espada?, ¿aún continúas en ese continente al sur de Toril?, tal vez ya estés postrada en el Trono del Palacio de las Artes Invisibles... ¿Te habrás casado con Aasimar? Reflexiono y llego a la misma conclusión siempre: hace mucho que no se nada de ti.

¿Sabes? me he encontrado con Atheneo "Vara de Roble" y me ha comentado que participaste en la guerra, al sur de Silverymoon... el Filo del Caos... ¿que ustedes, nobles, no aprenden a guardar debidamente esas armas de destrucción?

El motivo por el que te escribo, Sylvarien, es para informarte que las cosas no van muy bien por aquí. Arbith fue asesinada por Jezz, "el cojo" y sus hordas drow, fanáticos de Bein. Y en estos momentos me encuentro al refugio del acecho de un feroz dragón negro que hemos librado al sur de Suzail... Si, prima elfa... has leído bien. Pero contaré con mejor detalle todo, supongo que no entenderás en estos momentos las razones del por qué.

Suzail, ¿recuerdas? Una vez me llevaste dentro de la ciudad vallada de mármol blanco como el manto de Ilmater. Nunca olvidaré cómo lograste que yo entrase, ya me vengaré, prima solar... Volviendo a lo que te contaba, nos hallábamos en una posada (toldería, más bien) en las afueras de la gran capital de Cormyr. Tú nunca podrías haberlo soportado, elfa. Siquiera los posaderos conocían el significado de la palabra "tenedor". Una hechicera que con nosotros se encontraba, me hacía recordarte. Par solar como tú, ni la mitad de fría o calculadora, pero bastante parecida a la Dama a la cual van dirigidas estas líneas-; en cuanto a vestimenta y lengua filosa, por supuesto, Anu la llamaban. Nos acompañaba también, un humanoide baja estatura... casi la de un elfo lunar, cuya profesión era tan dudosa como la procedencia de su dinero. Siguiendo con la aparición de los malformes humanos, también compartía mesa con nosotros un bárbaro de pocas palabras, llamado Cannon... de buen beber, ya lo creo!. Además de ellos tres, había otro grougrach, hermano de raza y profesión; su nombre, Danthif y es explorador de los bosques de Cormyr.

Ya los conocía, de los rededores de la Costa de la Espada, así como muchos viajeros les conocían a ellos por sus hazañas. Y ¿por qué no alardear de las propias?... ¿Recuerdas Tragidor? ¿El Santuario de Mystra? ¿Nuestro breve paso por el Bajomontaña? ¿La guarida del Mago? pues sí, prima solar, he alardeado de nuestras cruzadas.

Aquella tarde, nos hallábamos todos sentados en la misma mesa... no se todavía qué hacía yo ahí dentro, en aquella toldería... Supongo que como Addul no estaba disgustado, me quedé. El pícaro, llamado "F" por muchos de los locales, observaba el rededor buscando la materia prima por excelencia para su profesión: algún idiota adinerado. Observó quieto por varios minutos a varios vagos, cuando sus ojos se clavaron fijamente en un personaje extraño para aquél paraje: un humano semi desnudo y demasiado maltratado; su tez enrojecida era signo de que había transitado por el desierto durante largo tiempo... un día o dos al menos.

Sin titubear demasiado, se aproximó a nosotros y se presentó a sí mismo como "Dengrak de Sarir". Interesante su historia supe hallar... interesante porque no contó más que de su presente amnesia. Apenas recordaba cómo había llegado a la toldería. Mientras "F" hacía uso de sus habilidades para reconocer el armamento del cansado viajero, éste se desenvolvió un poco más relatando los hechos que lo llevaron a las tiendas de los barrios bajos de Suzail. Él recordaba haber sido emboscado en medio de la noche, por algún tipo de criatura humanoide y un séquito de esbirros peludos.

"F" regresó a la mesa... aparentemente, el viajero, no portaba nada más de lo que a simple vista apreciábamos... nada más, ni nada... ¿menos?. Poco a poco íbamos notándolo... hasta que nuestra inquisitiva mirada muda diera como consecuencia la confesión del humano: Durante el ataque, de una forma impecable y completamente desconocida, perdió el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha.

Su pedido, hacia nosotros, fue un simple ruego, a cambio de diversos tesoros, por ayudarle a recuperar su pasado... Ni una cosa ni la otra me importaban realmente, pero habríamos de marchar hacia el sur, en dirección a la conocida Arboleda Druídica de Ehlona, donde podría, finalmente, aprender algún nuevo hechizo de la deidad de los bosques. Danthif pagó la estadía del humano maltrecho; Anu blasfemó al enterarse que allí pasarían la noche, mientras que Cannon, ya ebrio, reclamaba aún más hidromiel. "F" desapareció un instante... y yo, por supuesto, pagué algunas monedas de oro por un poco de sal para preparar raciones secas para la semana de viaje. De ninguna manera dormiría encerrada en esa posada de mala muerte... lo haría junto con Addul en el bosque del oeste.

La mañana siguiente, aprovisionados, marchamos hacia el sur, dirección de la cual recordaba haber llegado nuestro nuevo "compañero".

Aún teniéndonos a Danthif y a mí como guías, la obsoleta luminosa continuaba sugiriendo movernos por el camino, en lugar de atravesar los bosques... maldita solar... Gracias a Silvanus pude cambiar ese hábito en tí. Deambulamos un día entero, acechados por infinidad de criaturas del bosque que no dejaban de temernos... De haberme encontrado sola con Danthif, nuestro paso hubiera sido mucho más fluido, menos criaturas nos hubieran atacado por parecer hostiles, pero el bárbaro que nos acompañaba, definitivamente, daba miedo.

Arribamos en un claro. Los árboles que nos rodeaban, cubrían ese sacro lugar de Mielikki como paredes recubren una vasta ciudad. En el centro del claro, una fuente brillaba con la luz de la luna. Lenta y cautelosamente, Danthif se fue acercando. La misma, traía tanto enigma al corazón del guardabosques como una esfinge en el tiempo. Siguiendo al grougrach con la mirada, percibí un ruido y agudicé mis sentidos... sin demasiada dificultad, pude divisar un centauro acechándonos.

"Cuidado, Danthif!" grité. Al tiempo que elevaba mi arma en dirección a la bestia de mitología, anunciando mi capacidad para verle. Amenazante, irguiendo una lanza en alto, insistía con la misma frase: "fuera de mi territorio".

Muy de mala gana, Danthif aceptó la orden del centauro. Yo habría comprendido que él defendería a muerte su parcela del bosque, por lo cual no me esmeré en contradecirle. Sin embargo, la fuente rota seguía llamando mi atención y también la del guardabosques Grougrach... hasta me propuso asesinar al centauro para investigarla. No había tiempo, debíamos hallar un lugar para que los humanos y la solar acampasen. El bosque era desconocido por mí y Addul, afortunadamente, el explorador, nativo de Cormyr, le conocía como el patio de su casa, casi a la perfección.

El manto de estrellas ya nos abrazaba. Las nocturnas criaturas del bosque comenzaban sus rondas de cacería. La solar no dejaba de quejarse... incluso Addul le gruñó en algún momento. Estábamos por detenernos y acampar entre dos grandes robles, cuando Dengrak y "F" divisaron una edificación al oeste, en la proximidad de la montaña. El rostro de la hechicera se iluminó; no dormiría en la intemperie... no sabe de lo que se pierde.

El ladronzuelo, eterno compinche del bárbaro humano, animó a Dengrak a marchar en el frente. Mientras los torpes humanos atravesaban los pocos metros chocándose contra las ramas, y enredándose con la maleza, Danthif tomó una flecha y cautelosamente tensó su arco. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí por un instante, luego se desviaron hacia la derecha. Como si midiera los movimientos de una criatura próxima. Sin pensarlo dos veces, desenvainé mi Cimitarra y ordené a Addul que se agazapara y preparara para el ataque.

Una gigantesca sombra cayó sobre nosotros, quienes rodando a la defensiva, logramos evadirle. Anu se giró, blandiendo su bastón de madera, a punto de atacar al gran oso pardo que luchaba contra un tropel de ofuscas abejas. Danthif apuntó su arco a la hechicera, al grito de que dejase el control de la situación a mi nata habilidad para con las bestias. "F" se encontraba forcejeando con el bárbaro, ayudado por Dengrak, para evitar que atacase.

Descendí mi arma, posándola suavemente en el suelo. Indiqué a Addul que se retirara lentamente, mientras yo imitaba las acciones del oso para establecer contacto visual. La gran bestia me miró a los ojos y rugió con fuerza. Anu ignoró la flecha que apuntaba hacia ella y blandió su báculo, recitando un cántico de evocación que daba forma a la poderosa "Flecha ácida de Melf". Danthif, a su vez, no tuvo más remedio (en realidad, sí...) y embistió a la maga, desviando su hechizo hacia algún lugar desconocido del bosque. Aliviada por el éxito en frustrar el hechizo de Anu, me acerqué a la bestia y le ofrecí una ración de comida.

Poco escuchaba de la discusión entre Danthif y Anu. El oso pardo acaparaba mi atención, no era un animal común. Poco a poco fue cooperando conmigo, hasta haber perdido el miedo, desahogándose, me contó sobre su origen, su pasado y su angustioso presente: Su dueño, Sinhalak, Líder de la arboleda Druídica del Sur de Cormyr, la mítica arboleda de Ehlona, había cambiado para mal: "ya no escucha el llamado de la naturaleza" anunciaba su acompañante ya no compañero. Como consecuencia de su corrupción, todos los miembros de la arboleda estaban comportándose de manera extraña... malvada.

Mencionó también, una pirámide, al este de la arboleda... mencionó ataques drow en la zona, pero no hacia el hogar de los druidas... "todo comenzó con la aparición de a pirámide"... Por más que intenté recordar, prima, en mi breve estadía por Cormyr, jamás había oído acerca de tal estructura del mal. Pirámides que influencian en el comportamiento de los druidas, sin lugar a dudas, tiene que ver con las artes necrófagas de Bein. Nigromancia, equivalía a criaturas no muertas vagando sin alma en estas tierras. Algo que como bien sabes, no debe permitirse.

Mis ojos se llenaron de furia. Tanto para con Bein y su séquito de asquerosos fanáticos, como para con Sinhalak y su arboleda. ¿Cómo podía permitirse sucumbir bajo el abrazo antinatural del dios muerto?, enemigo de Elhona, Mielikiki y Silvanus , dioses de todo lo que es natural. Danthif se había acercado y posado una mano sobre mi hombro, comprendiendo mi ira. Observó al gran Oso, sus ojos suplicantes, anegados por el miedo y la desesperanza. Un nuevo giro sobrevino a la insulsa travesía… Tomando la mano del elfo, prometí la expiación del mal y la liberación de Sinhalak, y la de todos los miembros de la arboleda. No sólo al acompañante solitario, sino a la mismísima Ehlona.

Poco después de haber observado al oso partir, la solar se acercó a mí, preguntando cómo me encontraba… "como si mil elementales de fuego hubiesen estornudado sobre tu patético libro de conjuros, hechicera" pensé en responder… pero tan solo la observé con desprecio, levanté mi cimitarra del suelo y acaricié el lomo de Addul, mientras observaba a Danthif avanzar con los humanos hacia la estructura edificada. Estoy consciente que él ama la naturaleza, pero no a la par de los druidas… sin embargo, me perturbó su indiferencia. Miré nuevamente a la hechicera, sin lugar a dudas, la preocupación se había apoderado de su mirada, cuántas veces habré percibido la falsedad de los ojos de los magos en los míos… sin embargo, los de ella parecían sinceros… tal vez, fuese así.

Giré sobre mí, y avancé unos pasos. No sé que me hizo aguardar por la bruja elfa, pero aún así, esperé a que me alcanzara y sin emitir ninguna palabra, marchamos hacia la casilla donde pasarían la noche los humanos y la solar. La cabaña, bastante precaria por el abandono y el paso del tiempo, sobraría en espacio para la noche. Por la suciedad y el desorden, se podía apreciar la inhabitabilidad de la misma. Saqueos y asesinatos habrían sido refugiados por aquellas paredes. A esta altura, no sabría decirte si la solar hubiera preferido dormir a la intemperie, en lugar de esa choza...

Inquieto como sus dedos, el humano de pequeño tamaño hurgaba en cuanto rincón encontraba. Siendo de su deleite una pequeña trampilla hallada debajo de una alfombra. Poco tiempo tardó F en desactivar la trampa menor de dardos ponzoñosos que guardaba aquél lugar de bandidos de poca monta. Sus ojos se iluminaron... "si hay trampa, hay tesoro" solía decir, y se apresuró a abrir el postigo que derivaba a una oscura escalera, hacia el sótano.

Atolondrado por su sed de oro, el pequeño humano no tomó el mismo recado que con el postigo. Al igual que éste, la escalera tenía trampas con dardos. F confiado de su habilidad, recibió un puntazo en su costado al descender el primer escalón. Afortunadamente, Cannon, con su fuerza característica, consiguió elevarlo tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero, para recostarlo a mi lado. Entretanto Danthif inspeccionaba el veneno, yo me limité a retrasar su efecto empleando un hechizo sencillo. Dengrak se tomó la mano de cuatro dedos, anhelando encontrar una respuesta a su amnesia. Anu inspeccionaba la planta media de la cabaña... intentando discernir dónde dormiría.

Observar a la hechicera colocar y retirar objetos de diferentes lugares, hizo que se me ocurriese un método, poco elegante para algunos, pero efectivo de desactivar la trampa de la escalera. Para ser ésta una choza en medio del bosque, entre la arboleda Druídica y la gran ciudad Capital de Cormyr -Suzail-, la trampa debía ser más artesanal que mágica. Pensé que los dardos no serían infinitos.

Ayudada por Cannon, el bárbaro, desplacé la mesa de la sala, inclinándola hacia un lado, de manera tal que la superficie de la misma quedase en paralelo con las tramposas paredes dispara-dardos. Un mecanismo se activó en cuanto depositamos el canto de la mesa sobre los escalones. Paso a paso, aguardábamos que el suministro de proyectiles de cada uno de los muros se agotara, conteniendo cada dardo en la superficie de madera.

F no estaba tan malherido como había aparentado con su grito. Además, la ralentización del veneno le daría cerca de una semana más de vida antes de que hiciese efecto por completo, petrificándole según el análisis de Danthif. Finalmente, provisto de una antorcha, Dengrak descendió lentamente los peldaños escrudiñando cada objeto del subsuelo de la cabaña.

Parecía una pequeña versión de tu laboratorio, Sylvarien, una mesa larga, dos sillas y un sinfín de frascos donde líquidos extraños se alojaban. Nada interesante para mi gusto... salvo aquél fresco en el muro oeste del improvisado cuarto alquímico. Donde reposaba, a la vista, un mural excepcionalmente pintado al fresco, locutor visual del relato de la vida de un mago elfo, desde su infancia en el primer mural, hasta verle muerto por el aliento de un dragón rojo en el último, atravesando imágenes en medio, donde en una de ellas, asumía como Rey.

Dengrak empalideció al ver la garra de aquél dragón. También, como a él, le faltaba un dedo en su mano derecha. Anu inspeccionó mejor el mural, palpando cada una de las imágenes... Al no descubrir nada, intentó asustar aún más al humano que yacía inmóvil frente a la pared oeste, temblando como si una cadena de rayos hubiera atravesado su cuerpo. Asustado, sí, mas no estúpido, el humano cuyas habilidades eran aún desconocidas a nuestra manada, miró severamente a la hechicera, haciéndole notar que no era para nada gracioso.

Tras investigar el sótano, F no halló más que pertrechos de alquimia y más polvo. Aquél espacio húmedo y escondido del resto de la cabaña -que ya se hallaba escondida en el bosque- sería genial para que descansaran aquellos mundanos y banales compañeros míos de cruzada. Sin embargo, Danthif y Dengrak dormirían en la planta alta... ¿Yo? de más está decirlo, prima solar... los robles de Cormyr son los más suaves de todo Faerûn.

El amanecer trajo un mal augurio para nuestra ya relentecida marcha: Una gran tormenta se avecinaba y nos alcanzaría en cualquier momento... ya podía escuchar de antemano las quejas de la solar... Danthif se adelantó unos pasos, tanto para retomar el camino que transitábamos antes de desviarnos hacia la cabaña, como para evitar los reproches de la hechicera. Tan sólo un instante, se giró para llamar nuestra atención... un segundo, eso fue todo lo que necesitó aquella familia de leopardos para atacarle en su distracción.

Sin una flecha amenazando su escuálida figura, la hechicera de Mystra, Anu, irguió su báculo y lo blandió en el aire mientras parafraseaba extraños cánticos. Imposible, era ya, convencerles de nuestra inhostilidad. Desenvainé mi cimitarra con la misma velocidad que los proyectiles luminosos se desprendieron de las puntas de los dedos de la elfa Solar. De invariable trayectoria, los dos misiles mágicos impactaron con gran precisión sobre una de las dos bestias... para ser más precisa, aquella que había tumbado a Danthif.

El bárbaro, hambriento y malhumorado (como siempre) embistió al segundo felino antes de que yo pudiera tomar acción alguna. Pasó a mi lado, alzando en alto su espada larga, casi arrollando más que empalando, al leopardo a la carrera. F trepó ágilmente un árbol cercano, con su arco corto entredientes, mientras que Dengrak se acercaba corriendo hacia Danthif para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

La aturdida bestia, receptora de los proyectiles mágicos de Anu, se alzó en sus patas y saltó con gracia felina sobre mí, intentando morder mi mano armada, afortunadamente, yerrando cada intento. Incapaz de blandir cómodamente mi cimitarra, sólo podía defenderme de los insistentes ataques del leopardo que dominaba sobre mí.

De reojo, pude divisar otro felino más, acercándose por detrás de Dengrak, percibido también por Danthif, quien tensó su arco inmediatamente y disparó una certera flecha sobre el cuerpo del animal. Sentí un impacto en mi brazo e instantes después, dejé de sentir el peso de la bestia sobre mí... como si hubiera sido arrancada. Aún con la cimitarra en mano, rodé defensivamente hacia atrás y levanté la mirada, tan rápido que sentí marearme. Mis ojos buscaban incesantemente algún enemigo... sólo quedaba un leopardo en pie, y estaba siendo diezmado a golpes por Dengrak y Canon... aquél que intentase herirme, yacía muerto en las fauces de Addul, mi fiel lobo acompañante.

Tras carnear a las bestias y curar su cuero, reemprendimos el viaje hacia el sur, deteniéndonos de tanto en tanto por demanda de la solar. Cada vez sentía más intrigas por Dengrak... obviamente no era un humano "bueno" aunque sí bastante correcto en su habla. ¿Nos estaría conduciendo a una trampa? ¿Realmente no recordaría absolutamente nada de su pasado? ¿Por qué? Incluso el dragón pintado en el fresco de la cabaña del bosque... también se apreciaba la ausencia de uno de sus dedos... Bien pertenece a mi manada, pero aún no confío en él.

Para el anochecer (o lo que intuíamos que era, pues el cielo tormentoso no nos había permitido ver el sol en más de dos días de viaje), arribamos en la Arboleda Druídica de Ehlona, en los profundos bosques al sur de Cormyr. Mi corazón se detuvo, no de alegría mas sí de angustia y desesperanza. Podía, ahora, creer cada palabra que el oso acompañante del rey de la arboleda me había dicho... "mi amo, Sinhalak, ya no escucha la voz de la naturaleza... los druidas están siendo corrompidos"... Ante nosotros se erguía una mata de árboles oscuros, cuyas negras hojas se entrelazaban con las ramas grises laceradas. Heridas de las cuales mermaba sangre en lugar de savia vegetal. La ya retrasada tormenta, no hacía más que entenebrecer el lugar.

Terror causaba el sólo hecho de respirar el metálico aroma de la savia de aquellos húmedos y desagradables árboles. Asqueada, más por la ilusión de lo que fue, que por lo que realmente era, el bosque negro donde se suponía se hallaba la arboleda druídica de Ehlona, era la descripción exacta de una "naturaleza muerta".

Poco a poco, el horror se apoderaba de mí y me precipité hacia Danthif cuando mis oídos y mis ojos percibieron movimientos cercanos a nuestra posición. Dengrak, inmediatamente, escondió sus manos dentro de la túnica, mientras yo desenvainaba lentamente mi cimitarra y alertaba a Anu. F y Canon aprovecharon la maleza removida y aforme para ocultarse y atacar sorpresivamente... mas los ruidos que percibiera a nuestra cercanía se habrían transformado en tres personas; tres elfos silvanos provistos de vestiduras de cuero. Dos de ellos, portaban arcos, mientras que el tercero se ubicaba en el centro de los dos anteriores, completamente desarmado. Se presentó a sí mismo como Sinhalak, Rey de la arboleda de Bein.

Tuve la sensación de que mi alma quería huir de mi cuerpo... que era lo que realmente deseaba hacer: correr hacia el bosque, sin mirar atrás. Recé a Silvanus que fuera una ilusión de algún ilusionista bromista al que degollaría en cuanto lo hallase por tal ocurrencia... Pero así era en realidad. Sinhalak postrado frente a nosotros, de apariencia casi vampírica, de mirada muerta y carente de vida aparente. Addul gruñó mientras se escondía detrás de mí. Supongo que el cadavérico rostro de quien debía ser el druida más noble, le asustaría tanto como el paisaje que nos rodeaba.

Se dirigió a nosotros... "seis"... si, su percepción arbórea en su propia arboleda, habría inutilizado la excelente habilidad de F y la sorprendente suerte del bárbaro -quien habría hallado un hueco capaz de alojarlo por completo-. Poca era mi valía, o la de cualquiera de los presentes, para anunciar lo que nos parecía más un ritual drówico para invocar a Lolth, que una arboleda de la diosa de la naturaleza. Prima... tú hubieras reaccionado tal cual lo hizo Anu... intentando detectar magia arcana, buscando una razón lógica a lo que obviamente era el capricho de una divinidad... capricho de Bein.

Para nuestra sorpresa, aventureros dispuestos a vender caro nuestro pellejo con las armas a medio desenvainar, Sinhalak nos invitó a pasar la noche allí... mas Addul tenía otros planes para sí. Gruñendo amenazante a uno de los arqueros, con la cola oculta entre sus extremidades traseras, se ladeaba junto a mí, tratando de esquivar la mirada de los druidas que, como zombies, deambulaban por la arboleda. No era el único que sentía tal grado de pánico. De tanto en tanto, mi piel se erizaba y, como Addul conmigo, buscaba protección en mi manada, arrimándome a Danthif o al bárbaro.

La lluvia continuaba anegando el oscuro paisaje. Los ojos de mi fiel lobo acompañante suplicaban permiso para alejarse de aquel lúgubre lugar. Deseaba irme con él, regresar a los cálidos bosques de Silverymoon... pero la intriga y la necesidad de salvaguardar la arboleda de Ehlona me mantenían en el roble que nos servía a la vez, de habitación. Con algo de angustia, asentí a Addul, dejándole partir hacia el profundo bosque, en dirección a la cabaña donde habíamos pasado la noche anterior. El salvaje lobo gris, se aproximó a nosotros, lamió mi mano y en perfecto e indetectable silencio, corrió hacia la espesura del bosque.

Regresé a mis aposentos. Aún habiendo sido gentilmente invitados por el Rey de la arboleda, montamos guardias alternas, no entraba en el sano juicio de ninguno de los presentes confiar en esa "amabilidad". Me recosté, compartiendo habitación con la solar, que para mi sorpresa, no se había quejado en ningún momento… creo que estaba tan asustada como yo, y no era para menos. Sinhalak se había presentado a sí mismo como el "Druida de Bein"… y eso, por ti lo se, no puede ser bueno para las artes arcanas de la luz. Intenté calmarme y dormir… el cansancio golpeó fuerte mi ser cuando me recosté sobre la manta que había colocado contra la raíz más viva del roble muerto. Poco duró mi descanso… estaba soñando contigo, prima, soñaba con nuestro primer encuentro, de la solar ambiciosa que eras y de cómo nuestras aventuras y desventuras te convirtieron en la sucesora del trono del palacio de las artes invisibles… cuando fui traída del mundo de los sueños, a mitad de la noche, por F, quien quería mostrarme algo antes de echarse a dormir. Pude notar la profundidad de mi descanso, cuando percibí que la tormenta que nos había azotado durante dos días había cesado... y esa extraña sensación en mi cuello había desaparecido. Aún excitado, F no dejaba de canturrear su victoria contra la trampa mágica de Sinhalak. Durante la noche, Dengrak tuvo que chistar varias veces para hacerle notar el elevado tono de voz del ladronzuelo durante su relato

"Ahí estaba… si si... me había escondido bien, re bien, no como antes que me había visto. Esta vez, fui inteligente y dejé fuera mi ideal de cobertor, a la naturaleza que todo les dice a estos esbirros que, por druidas, se hacen pasar. Fue entonces, en la tercer posición de la luna… bah, creo yo, pues, no había luna, que dejé de percibir movimiento en la habitación del rey druida. Con la agilidad de un fantasma, deslicé mi daga por el marco de la ventana, destrabando el pequeño postigo de un solo movimiento.

Después, entré sin hacer más ruido que el silencio mismo grita en el oído de un sordo. Debía haber algo de valor en esa habitación… pero después recordé que eran druidas, como vos, Mialí… y que lo más valioso que tendrían sería, seguramente, una rama con tres hojas a medio secar… pero! Recordé todo eso de la misión y que si este señor… Sinhalak tiene algo que ver con todo este embrollo de la pirámide y el dedo perdido de nuestro amigo calvo, entonces, habrá más que ramas y hojas de recompensa. Siguiendo con mi hazaña, me escabullí con la misma facilidad que la arena se escapa de la empuñadura de un esqueleto, hasta el armario cercano a la cama del rey malo, tomé mis herramientas y antes de introducirlas en la cerradura del primer cajón, noté con mis ojos agudos como las espinas de una rosa, una luz inusual en el cerrojo.

Al mismo tiempo, escuché la voz de Danthif, hablando enérgicamente con uno de los guardias de Sinhalak… mi tiempo se agotaba, como… está bien, al grano, si si, entonces, olfatée el cajón, no sólo olía a madera y tinta de savia negra, olía también a azufre y sospeché algo… bien no podía ser un dragón pigmeo lo que tuviera ahí dentro, así que pensé en una trampilla de fuego. Simple fue llenar la cerradura con un poco de agua y walá! Trampa desactivada.

Abrí el cerrojo en menos de lo que tardas en decir "juro que yo no fui, señor guardia" y tomé el pergamino tan velozmente, que logré sacar la mano antes de que el cajón volviese a cerrarse. Click y listo… no alcancé a nada más, pues, Danthif no pudo convencer a los guardias que era sonámbulo y tuve que escabullirme rápidamente por la ventana, justo a tiempo para que sólo él me viese bajar por la vara… y… acá está el pergamino, está escrito en un idioma que no conozco"

F, entregó la carta a la hechicera, bien sabido por cualquiera es, que los magos pasan más tiempo estudiando idiomas que aprendiendo cualquier cosa útil. Los ojos de la solar se abrieron de par en par al comprender el idioma de la carta, luego se desviaron a Danthif cuando pronunció, en el lenguaje nativo del escritor, el mensaje de la misma.

Los ojos del grougrach se iluminaron de furia y odio. Jamás lo había visto así; tenía la misma mirada que Cannon cuando está combatiendo con todas sus fuerzas. Sin pensarlo, me acerqué al bárbaro, buscando refugio en su enorme ser, mientras Dengrak intentaba calmarle. "Drows…asquerosos y pútridos hijos de Lolth!" alcanzó a gritar entredientes mientras F trataba de cubrirle la boca con una mano. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver a la bruja asentir… drows… ¿qué querían los drow con los druidas? Era imposible que estuviesen trabajando juntos… es decir… son drows. Elfos que abandonaron los bosques y la luz para albergarse en el manto de la oscuridad, adorando a escorias que se hacen llamar dioses, como Lolth, Mâskhara, Cyric, Talos… Bein…

Las palabras de Sinhalak resonaban ahora en mi mente "mi nombre es Sinhalak, rey druida de la arboleda de Bein". Tomé a Anu por los hombros y le exigí con la mirada que tradujese el mensaje drówico. Ella me miró con miedo, pues sabía que las palabras me perturbarían hasta no darle fin al mismísimo Sinhalak. No moví un centímetro mi mirada, esperando que la solar comprendiera que su vida corría riesgo si no me traducía la carta en ese mismo instante. Vi sus labios moverse sin emitir sonido… una… dos veces… finalmente, tomó aire, cerró los ojos y dijo en un suspiro algo que congeló mi alma: "estamos listos para el ritual, tenemos en nuestro poder dos de los elementos para traer a nuestro señor Bein de vuelta a la tierra"

No fue sino hasta la segunda guardia, que dimos inicio a aquél estúpido plan. Tomamos la carta que F secuestrara de la cómoda de Sinhalak, y copiamos su contenido en un papiro en blanco de los tantos que la hechicera cargaba consigo, seguido de ello, Anu borró el mensaje con un pase mágico e introdujo uno nuevo, uno que nos permitiría atravesar el bosque hasta la guardia drow con menos peripecias de las que podríamos desear. "Parecido no es lo mismo"… recuerdo tu sabio consejo, prima solar, cuando me dejaste en claro la diferencia al comparar tus artes mágicas con la hechicería del bastardo de Flero, el hechicero de Estinfalia.

El nuevo mensaje, escrito en el mismísimo idioma secreto de los druidas, en el mismo pergamino en que estuviese escrito el mensaje drow original. En lugar de convocar a las tropas druídicas, los drow eran acusados de traicionar y robar uno de los elementos para el ritual para despertar a Bein. El mismo, rezaba así: "Aún no estamos listos para el ritual, Hemos sido traicionados por los drow, ellos han robado uno de los dos elementos que poseíamos". De esta manera, supusimos que se dividirían las fuerzas y los druidas poseídos, atacarían a los drow, despejándonos el acceso a la cueva del sudoeste. En ese momento, parecía un plan perfecto.

Luego del fraude, decidimos que sería durante el desayuno, que F introdujese la carta en la habitación del rey, ya que en estos momentos, se hallaba en la misma y no podíamos arriesgarnos a perder tal oportunidad de enfrentar entre sí a nuestros enemigos… ni de perder a un miembro de la manada –o a toda- por un capricho de apresuro. Aprovechamos ese momento para cambiar las guardias, salvo Anu que debía descansar la noche completa, sería ahora, el turno de Danthif, F y Canon de descansar, mientras Dengrak y yo vigilaríamos al resto. Durante la madrugada, de tanto en tanto, pude observar al humano tomarse la mano cerceada, mientras observaba con desdén el cielo desprovisto de sí mismo, pues, las copas de los árboles anegaban el paraje aéreo. Entre mis otros tantos, querida dama, no podía dejar de pensar en Addul, en el misterio que envolvía a los druidas de la arboleda de Ehlona y en las chances que tenía yo, de convertirme al clero druídico de Bein.

Parecieron mil noches hasta que finalmente amaneció. Cierta peculiaridad he de contarte ahora, prima solar… ya que la escena fue de por más sorpresiva para todos nosotros. La luz se colaba entre las copas de los árboles como el hocico de un pequeño cachorro lo hace entre la baja maleza. Nada se alejaba más a la realidad percibida por la noche, que aquél primer avistamiento de la arboleda. Incluso los árboles mudos, cantaban hermosas canciones a Mielikki. Nada quedaba ya de la imponente tormenta de la noche anterior.

Uno de los guardias de Sinhalak se aproximó a la puerta de nuestra habitación, mientras despertaban quienes aún se encontraban en el mundo de los sueños. Al vernos de pie, o en el interludio a ello, cálidamente nos invitó a desayunar en el árbol madre de aquél círculo druídico. Pude percibir la presencia de pequeñas criaturas… insectos, e incluso grandes animales en las proximidades de nuestro transitorio refugio. ¿Serían sus acompañantes? Addul… ¿cómo habría descansado? Me moría por tenerlo a mi lado.

Frutos frescos, buenas bayas y otras delicias anegaban las grandes mesas reales. Salvo F quien parecía no importarle demasiado, todos estábamos atónitos con el gran cambio, no solo de la arboleda misma, sino de los druidas presentes. Ya no parecían zombis, ni manaban esa aura lúgubre de muerte y desesperanza… se veían felices, sanos y llenos de vida. Fue a mitad del desayuno, cuando Sinhalak hizo su aparición. Aquel rostro sombrío y cadavérico, cambió por completo al de un maduro elfo Silvano, de finos rasgos y apariencia pacífica. Aquellos ojos grises ausentes de vida, se disiparon como la tempestad nocturna con la que arribamos a la arboleda de Ehlona. Verdes como la hierba más tierna del claro más virgen a las orillas de un río, sus ojos se clavaron en nosotros como intentando ligar nuestro esquema corporal con sus recuerdos. Finalmente, se aproximó y nos saludó, indagando nuestros nombres y la razón por la cual nos hallábamos en sus bosques.

Disimulando la sorpresa –o creyendo realmente que quien se presentase la noche anterior, no fuere Sinhalak- Danthif se presentó a sí mismo, y uno a uno, nos fue presentando al resto, de la manera más similar a nuestra presentación la noche anterior, mas a diferencia de entonces, Sinhalak se mostró generoso y amigable, carente del semblante sombrío y lúgubre que lo anegaba en nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Tendría, la tormenta, algo que ver con su extraño comportamiento?

Afortunadamente, ni el bárbaro ni el humano abrieron la boca. Lo que nos permitió a F y a mí ingresar a la habitación del rey Druida. Danthif realizó con gran pericia, su estrepitosa y ruidosa aparición frente la gran arcada del roble, distrayendo por tiempo suficiente, al dueño de la habitación que estábamos profanando, como a sus guardias, para que F utilizara una vez más, su habilidad e introdujese la nueva carta donde había hallado la originaria. En perfecta coordinación con F y conmigo, Danthif distrajo al rey hasta que yo pude hacerle la seña de que el pícaro había concluido satisfactoriamente con su trabajo. Una vez hecho, mi par grougrach condujo al rey hasta su habitación, para encontrarnos a nosotros, al pequeño humano y a mí, en sus aposentos. Fue en ese momento, cuando le confesamos nuestras primeras impresiones sobre la arboleda, sobre su comportamiento, sobre los matices de muerte y desolación que llenaban nuestras almas de terror y desesperanza… y de cómo él mismo, se había presentado como el druida de Bein, el dios muerto. Completamente sorprendido, el rey druida nos pidió encarecidamente librar las tierras de Cormyr de la pirámide situada al sureste de la arboleda, causante de las tempestades que azotaban habitualmente la región de Suzail.

Ahora comenzaban a cerrar los círculos abiertos desde la aparición de Dengrak, hasta el extraño comportamiento de la naturaleza durante los días de tormenta… la pirámide.

Comenzamos a andar. Jamás mencionamos nada acerca de la carta, sino hasta que nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente de la arboleda. Sinhalak era un druida muy poderoso, y si volvía a enloquecer, podría amenazar a cualquier piedra cercana y lograr que ésta le contase nuestro plan, frustrándolo de inmediato. Mi manada no era lo suficientemente experimentada para darnos tal lujo.

En mi mente no dejaba de resonar la plegaria del rey antes de partir, Sinhalak pidió un último y sincero favor: Kalar "Piesigiloso" grougrach explorador, así como Danthif, fiel siervo de la arboleda de Ehlona, había partido hacía mas de cuatro lunas hacia la cueva al sureste de la arboleda, y nada se supo de él, desde entonces. Ni siquiera un animal mensajero, un susurro en el viento… nada. Tal vez, el mismísimo druida de Bein, en su estado de locura, se encargó de él cuando regresó. Pero nada nos costaba mover dos piedras, en lugar de una, ya estando allí.

¿Te he sorprendido, Sylvarien? Tal vez tú ni siquiera hubieras dudado de la plegaria del druida… pero ver el sueño de mis investigaciones, la arboleda de Ehlona, y pares de mi profesión adorando a Bein, me aterrorizó salvajemente. Casi tanto, que sentía deseos de abandonarlo todo y huir con Addul a otra tierra… tal como lo hiciste en aquella oportunidad, cuando Tarasca apareció por culpa de tu gente.

Lo se, no es momento de reclamar nada a nadie, y como bien supe aceptar durante este viaje, los errores existen y, no por maldad, ocurren cosas terribles.

Desde que partimos, tuvimos muchas oportunidades para indagar el interés del humano en la cueva drow. El mío y el de Danthif eran, ahora, obvios… pero los otros dos humanos y la elfa… ¿qué había con ellos? Anu, como tú, seguidora ferviente de Mystra, podría verse incentivada a detener el renacimiento del dios muerto, tras ver lo que ha podido influenciar en criaturas naturales, como los druidas, sólo ella y tú sabrán que podría llegar a ocurrir con las débiles mentes de los hechiceros amantes del caos y las artes arcanas, cuando el dios Bein les prometa poder y más poder.

F, como buen bribón de artes disimuladas, además de aguardar con impaciencia complacer a nuestro nuevo compañero pelado para cobrar la recompensa prometida, nunca viajaría solo, ya que cualquier fallo de cálculo al cambiar de lugar un alambre de alguna trampa, lo dejaría completamente vulnerable… eso y los nuevos tesoros que nuestra búsqueda podría llegar a hacer que llene sus bolsillos.

El bárbaro… demasiado inadaptado para permanecer en Suzail sin otra persona que le hiciera de domador, además, estoy segura que toma en consideración que mientras con nosotros viaje, comerá, beberá y tendrá pelea a cada minuto.

Si… eso es… los peces siguen la corriente del río hasta que hallan su propio cauce.

La noche cayó. El cielo oscuro, desprovisto de estrellas por la sábana de tormenta que rugía sobre nosotros, parecía pequeño en comparación a la enorme montaña que se erguía ante nuestros ojos. Carente de simetría alguna, la enorme formación rocosa sería nuestro albergue durante lo que sería, un caótico temporal. Gracias al bárbaro, quien supiese hallar una cueva para salvaguardarnos de la tormenta durante la noche, no tardaríamos mucho en asegurar el perímetro para protegernos del clima y cualquier otra molestia nocturna. Blandiendo su mellada espada larga, Canon el bárbaro inspeccionó junto a F la profundidad de la caverna, mientras Dengrak y Anu, se turnaban para vigilar que no necesitáramos nada… casi funcionábamos como una manada de la misma especie.

No pudiendo más que avistar el posible pasillo para accesar a nuestro refugio transitorio, Danthif y yo escalamos el muro de piedra que rodeaba la arcada de la cueva, para adelantarnos a cualquier depredador que, durante la noche, pudiera intentar tomar ventaja sobre nosotros. Determinamos que si todo estaba bien dentro de la pequeña cueva que Canon había encontrado, nada ni nadie podría sorprendernos desde otro lugar que no fuera la entrada. Y en todo caso, tardarían más de dos horas en llegar allí, a pleno galope, ya que las rededores se verían despejados e inalterables, y las plantas trepadoras cercanas habríanme comunicado que nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

Bajamos rápidamente, mientras F regresaba con noticias positivas: la cueva tenía un final y parecía no haber puerta o accesos secretos, por lo que el único acceso era en el que nos hallábamos.

Encendimos la fogata casi en la arcada de la entrada a la cueva. De esta manera, si éramos atacados, podríamos refugiarnos hasta que el enemigo atravesase el fuego que nos protegía y, por otra parte, la cueva se veía iluminada por completo.

Afuera, la tormenta, se volvía más y más violenta. Temí que los cambios de clima fuesen los que afectaban a Sinhalak y sus protegidos… y de ser así, ¿cuánto más sería yo consciente de mí? ¿acaso podría convertirme en una criatura controlada por la ambición? Sylvarien, era necesario que preserváramos la calma en aquél lugar. Carecía de Addul, aunque estaba segura de que él estaba bien y a salvo, pero no me sentía igual… faltaba una parte de mí. Mi rostro debió emitir el miedo con mucha convicción, ya que Anu ofreció cambiar mi turno en la guardia para que descansase antes… aún desconfiando de ella… ya sabes, es una maga,… acepté. Mientras nuestra conversación tenía lugar, una flecha atravesó la fogata, impactando en una roca cercana a Dengrak. Aun no entiendo por qué, pero cubrí a la hechicera arcana con mi propio cuerpo mientras desenvainaba mi cimitarra y conjuraba el filo flamígero.

F y el bárbaro se movieron rápidamente a los lados de la entrada, lo suficientemente lejos para no quemarse, mientras que Dengrak permanecía en línea directa, retrocediendo, como si estuviera contando los pies que le separaban del atacante. Danthif se arrimó contra mi lado, cubriéndonos a la solar y a mí para que tomemos las posiciones de combate. Mi cimitarra ardía ya en llamas, pero era yo quien no se encontraba lista para el combate. Temía tener que enfrentar a la gente de la arboleda de Ehlona… no por miedo a su poder, sino por terror a convertirme en eso.

Más saetas volaron en dirección al humano mutilado… ninguna dio en el blanco. Era obvio, los atacantes estaban cegados por el resplandor de la fogata. No era que nosotros pudiésemos superar el brillo de la misma hacia fuera de la formación rocosa que nos hacía de guarida… pero a no saber quién era nuestro enemigo, no nos aventuraríamos a atacar ciegamente, mucho menos, a abandonar nuestro refugio.

Mi cimitarra temblaba en mi mano hábil. Estaba petrificada por el miedo ¿acaso podría yo, Mialí Silvanesty de los bosques salvajes de Silverymoon, druida del Enclave Esmeralda de Silvanus, caer en la desdicha de convertirme en una seguidora de Bein como Sinhalak y su séquito eran ahora? Por Sûne, elfa, como cuando por primera vez viste a Hallaster! Pensaba en Addul, ¿qué sería de él? Saberme corrompida por el poder del dios muerto, yendo en contra de la naturaleza y de todos los códigos que he respetado y he hecho respetar…

Un fuerte impacto me sacó de mi trance. Una espada larga rechinó contra la pared de piedra, a pocos centímetros de mi brazo armado. Finalmente pude reconocer a mi atacante: un drow. Mi mente recordó el contenido de la carta originaria secuestrada por F en la habitación de Sinhalak… mi miedo se tergiversó rápidamente, focalizándose en el odio natural que cualquier elfo de la superficie siente por los drow, esa despreciable raza que, hoy, había logrado corromper lo incorruptible; escorias del submundo que amenazaban con apartarme de mi camino natural y convertirme en un esbirro de Bein! Blandí mi cimitarra contra aquél elfo oscuro, de manera torpe, casi abrupta, sin apuntar, pero con la fuerza de mil bestias que gritaban venganza en lo más profundo de mi alma; venganza por lo que tramaban.

Bastó un solo golpe de mi cimitarra ardiente para que el guerrero de Lolth cayera aturdido al piso. Todo parecía reaparecer… volvía en mí… elevé la mirada, mientras escuchaba el cántico de Anu. Vi a F aparecer de la nada y estocar al drow que se defendía –como podía- de los brutales golpes de Canon. Detrás de mí, una flecha silbó, pasando entre mi hombro y mi mentón; cortando el aire a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. Atravesaría también, el espacio desocupado entre el brazo y el cuerpo de Dengrak, para finalmente impactar en el pecho de un tercer drow. El salvaje rió estrepitosamente, asegurando que podría hacer diez veces más el mismo disparo.

Todo había terminado ya. A excepción de la fuerte tormenta, ningún ruido amedrentaba la caverna. Los guerreros, aparentemente de bajo rango, yacían muertos y no había señales de más de ellos. Igualmente, ante la duda, salí de la caverna y escalé la pendiente rocosa, intentando alcanzar el puesto de vigilancia que empleamos, anteriormente, con Danthif.

Luchaba contra el fuerte viento y la incansable lluvia que arreciaban la montaña. Llora Silvanus, llora por sus hijos corrompidos, pensé. Intentaba discernir desde dónde habían llegado los atacantes. ¿Cómo alcanzaron nuestra posición tan rápido? ¿Por qué las plantas no me dieron aviso de su llegada? ¿Acaso el entorno estaba siendo también, perturbado? Estaba cansada, agotada y muy confundida. Finalmente, di la señal de que todo estaba bien, que nadie más se hallaba en los rededores, y les hice saber, también, que no regresaría sino hasta el amanecer, siendo mi cobijo nocturno, una enredadera espesa bajo la cual me acosté y, casi de inmediato, dormí.

El aullido familiar me despertó. Nunca estuve tan feliz de escuchar a Addul. Mi compañero animal había sobrevivido a la noche de tormenta y había encontrado mi rastro con presunta facilidad, y yacía, ahora, sobre mí, revoleando su cola en cuanta dirección le era posible, demostrando la recíproca alegría.

Bajamos la pendiente e ingresé a la cueva en busca del resto. Dengrak y Canon estaban despiertos ya… seguramente habrían realizado la segunda guardia. Les ayudé a despertar a Anu, Danthif y F.

Mientras Dengrak y Canon recogían los pertrechos del campamento, Addul salió a cazar algo de comida, pues, el haber partido precipitadamente de la arboleda, nos había dejado casi sin provisiones. El resto, observábamos los mapas de la región, para trazar el recorrido hacia la cueva drow. F sugería aguardar para transitar durante la noche, seguramente, debido a su gran habilidad para esconderse a poca luz; sin embargo, Danthif se encargó de hacer notar la incoherencia de la idea del bribón… los drow son criaturas de la noche, y si queríamos acercarnos a su guarida despojados de cadenas y bajo el nombre de "esclavos", debíamos viajar cuando el sol brillara con fuerza.

El día no traía suerte. El cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes oscuras y la lluvia continuaba arreciando. Mi propuesta, era la de permanecer en el bosque, hasta que el clima nos favoreciera; Canon estaba empezando a impacientarse… quería algo que golpear, y nosotros sólo queríamos evitar las confrontaciones. Dengrak permanecía callado, observando su mano. Anu, por otra parte, leía su libro de conjuros, mientras practicaba ademanes en el aire.

Addul regresó a la caverna con un venado pequeño en las fauces… Danthif me miró de repente, los ojos abiertos de par en par. También había escuchado yo, los tambores de guerra y las pisadas en el bosque.

Con un fuerte chistido, Danthif hizo callar a todos en la cueva. Hasta la hechicera dejó de leer y moverse.

Diez… tal vez, quince, grandes máquinas pesadas acompañaban la marcha del gran ejército drow. El explorador escaló en dos saltos el risco de vigilancia. Allí vio al ejército de Bein marchar hacia el este… hacia la gran arboleda de Ehlona.

¡La carta!

Ahora recordaba. El mensaje que modificamos en la carta, hacerles creer a los druidas de Sinhalak que los drow los habían traicionado… sin lugar a dudas, esa acción nos compraría tiempo, un regalo de los dioses que, sin lugar a dudas, sería invaluable para nuestra supervivencia.

Apuramos el paso, dejando de lado cualquier consideración anterior, salvo la de evitar cruzarnos entre el ejército y la arboleda, escondiéndonos del sin fin de tropeles que amenazaban, invariables, en dirección a la arboleda. Ayudados por la pésima condición climática, logramos evadir el ejército oscuro. A lo lejos, en línea recta a nuestra posición, avistamos la gran cueva drow.


End file.
